The invention relates to a plant for the manufacture of glass stoppers provided with a head part for the closing of bottles, in particular of wine bottles and sparkling wine bottles, comprising a multi-part mold which determines, in the closed state, the negative contour of the stopper to be manufactured, a feeder system for the supply of the mold with molten glass, a multistation press and an arrangement for the removal and for the further handling of the glass stoppers produced as well as glass stoppers in particular produced by means of such a plant.
Glass stoppers for the closing of bottles are known. These known glass stoppers are usually manufactured by means of the so-called injection method, i.e. liquid glass material, which fills the hollow space of the mold, and is injected into a closed mold from the lower side or from the upper side. After corresponding cooling, the solidified glass string at the supply side has to be cut off. It is not only a disadvantage in this process that the cut position also has to be ground and polished for the re-establishment of the glass character, but substantial residual glass above all arises in the reservoir which has to be eliminated or, optionally, sent to recycling. Generally, this injection process for the manufacture of glass stoppers is technically complex and accordingly also expensive.